


Headphones

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Banter, Classic Rock, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Finn and Kurt don't exactly agree on Finn's music preferences.





	Headphones

“Must you play that so loudly?!” Kurt shouted as he stepped into Finn’s room, hands clasped over his ears. 

Finn, who had been contently laying on his bed, listening to a string of classic rock songs, sat up. With reluctance, he reached over and turned off his radio.

“What’s the matter, dude? I’m not playing it /that/ loudly.”

“Don’t call be dude,” Kurt said, almost absently. And then, glaring at Finn, he added, “It wouldn’t kill you to wear headphones, you know.”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Finn sighed, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed and standing up. “Besides, the radio really gets you into the zone.”

Kurt looked at him skeptically, arms crossed over a bright blue vest. “I’m pretty sure that’s headphones.”

Finn shrugged. “Whatever, dude.” He reached over to turn his music back on, only for Kurt to smack his hand. 

“Finn. Headphones. Now,” he demanded.

“C’mon,” Finn groaned. “It’s not /that/ bad.”

All that earned him was a look of utter disbelief. 

“Are you kidding? Finn, some of those ‘artists’ don’t even sing--they just scream into the microphone.”

“Okay, now you’re just being dramatic.” He crossed his arms. “Classic rock is an art, okay? It’s got everything from--from drums, to guitars, to--”

“Screaming voices,” Kurt cut him off, looking completely unimpressed. 

“Whatever. Think what you want. Can I go back to my music now?” Finn asked. Honestly, he loved having a brother, but when he and Kurt clashed, they just really...clashed. 

“Yes,” Kurt conceded. As Finn started to (sarcastically) thank him, he held up a finger. “But only if you keep the volume down, or wear headphones. 

“Okay, okay,” Finn agreed, holding up his hands in surrender. 

Kurt looked at him for another moment, a warning flashing in his multi colored eyes. And then he simply turned and left the room. 

The moment Kurt’s footsteps had faded away, an almost vindictive smile crossed Finn’s face. He laid down on his bed once more, reaching for his radio. He turned the volume up as loud as he could stand. 

“Headphones!”


End file.
